KHR 11th Gen!
by Marvelfan604
Summary: Join Yuki Sawada as he is groomed to be the 11th heir to the Vongola Familigia! With enemies and allies around every corner who can he trust as he uncovers his own lost memories? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Name: **Yuki Sawada (Male)

**Flame: **Sky (Potent enough to cause problems at a young age, there fore his flames were suppressed alongside some of his memories)

**Age: **14-15

**Appearance: **Short (around 5'8-9) with brown short hair (Looks similar to Kyoko's style but more shaggy, with Tsuna's hair color. Brown eyes. Normally wears his Namimori school uniform.

**Personality/History: **Generally kind-hearted, timid, and prone to staying in the background, Yuki Sawada is the son of Tsuna and Kyoko (making him 11th generation heir to the Vongola). He's had most of his memories of the Vongola mafia life suppressed after his flames flared out of control when he was eight. Despite this, he still remains strong friends/family with several other children of the Vongola, namely his guardians. He was bullied at a young age after his memories were suppressed but gradually gained confidence thanks to his family (being added to the school's boxing team as their secret weapon, much to his protests). He tries to be a pacifist at times but will not hesitate to take action against his enemies or those who would hurt innocents. In hyper-dying-will mode his personality is cool and confident (much like his father's) but also seems to be slightly more aggressive and assertive (making his friends believe he represses anger or frustration). Reborn acts as his personal tutor and treats him much like Tsuna (calling him baka-Yuki).

**Skills/weapons: **Yuki possesses the Vongola XI battle gloves, similar to his fathers 10th generation version. His skill set is equivalent to that of a professional trained kick boxer. He is a surprisingly quick learner, mastering several standard flames techniques as well as enter Hyper-Dying-will mode without the use of special pills or bullets. He has also been given special combat shoes that function in a similar way to flame-boots though less bulky and act more as a high-altitude hovering device (Still requires hands for flight and high speed). Has high levels of flames and his hyper intuition is on par with his father's, although not as skilled in use (still a novice). He has also been given the Sky flame ring animal, Tora, a sky tiger cub that is very playful and enjoys getting his master into awkward situations, yet generally cares for his well-being.

**Name: **Nanase Gokudera (Female)

**Flame: **Storm

**Age: **15

**Appearance: **Has her father's hair color (silver with a red dyed streak) but worn longer in a close ponytail, red eyes from her mother. Normally wears torn jeans outside of her girl's school uniform (although she wears shorts under her skirt). Described as cool and distant in her appearance.

**Personality/History: **More of a calmer female version of Hayato, though she can be temperamental about certain things. Like her father she can be quick to anger, but can still be rational. Has a weakness for cute things and loves large or new weaponry. She is a vivid collector of firearms though tries to keep her obsession hidden. One of Yuki's best friends, she has a supportive big-sister relationship with him, though she can be tough on him when he's mopey. She's easily frustrated by her fellow guardian's antics but still cares for them.

**Skills/weapons: **Nanase's is an exceptional marksman, being able to use guns at both close range and long range (Guns can channel storm flames). Carries two Desert Eagle handgun that fire storm bullets. Also carries grenades and explosives, seemingly out of nowhere. Skilled in handling of a motorcycle but miraculously can't ride a normal pedal bike. Temper sometimes can interfere with her skill. Has been loaned her father's storm cat Yuri as a ring animal.

**Name: **Shana Yamamoto (Female)

**Flame: **Rain

**Age: **15

**Appearance: **Long, light brown hair and wears Namimori school uniform but with shorts and the disciplinary committee jacket and knee high boots. Carries a kendo stick

**Personality/History: **Confident, relaxed and peaceful best describes Shana's personality. She is the second in command of the disciplinary committee and tempers the anger of its head leader. Although adopted, she shows many affinities to Takeshi's personality of being fun loving and relaxed, and extremely energetic and goofy (though far more knowledgeable then her father was at his age). She has also taken it upon herself to learn all forms of her father's sword style while also keeping the tradition of screaming 'Vongola Fight!' during family events (much to her friend's annoyance). Despite her friendly attitude she can unleash a killer instinct that is rather disturbing while in a fight. Is very lenient in her duties as a disciplinary member, normally letting people off with small warnings.

**Skills/weapons: **Uses a specialized katana stored in her kendo stick that channels Rain flames. She is a skilled swordsman and has mastered the first eight steps. She is a skilled swordsman and fighter but suffers at ranged combat. Uses a rain flame tortoise as a ring animal.

**Name: **Rona Hibari (Female)

**Flame: **Cloud

**Age: **17

**Appearance: **Father's hairstyle but longer in a short black ponytail. Wears the school uniform nearly at all times (Blouse covered by grey sweater with disciplinary armband, skirt).

**Personality/History:** Like her father she can be hostile and easily aggravated when people break the rules of her school. Unlike her father, she is more compassionate when it comes to her friends and family (more of tough love). Has a secret love of small animals and is protective of young children. Is vicious and ruthless in combat, showing no mercy. One of the most mature and straightforward members that can always be relied upon and is potentially the strongest guardian. Will not hesitate to pummel family if they break school rules. Also speaks like her father, frequently using the phrase "Bite you to death" and referring to people as animals on the food chain. She also has a soft spot for Yuki (calling him a small animal with fangs) and wishes to make him stronger much in the way that Hibari had with Tsuna. Tends to spend far more time with the family then her father did.

**Skills/weapons: **Carries two retractable batons that can connect to form a bo-staff. Can channel Cloud flames to extend the weapon and its range. One of the most (if not best) skilled fighters among the current guardians, she has amazing physical capabilities as well as extremely potent flame. Ring animal is a cloud bear named Kuma.

**Name: **Reiji Nakamura (Male)

**Flame: **Lightning

**Age: **18

**Appearance: **Brown hair, emerald green eyes, wears green shirt with black pullover and slacks. Normally wears a smirk on his face.

**Personality/History: **A freelance mercenary hired by Reborn to fulfill the vacant position of the Vongola lightning guardian. As a mercenary his job has taken him across the world and with varying families with opposing goals. Due to his profession, his loyalty has been put in question multiple times. Much like Mammon, he argues about getting paid more for his work. Despite this Reborn trusts him with his duty as the acting guardian of the Lightning ring. He fulfills his job quite admirably by eliminating threats that target the family. This normally has him leave for various periods of time and reappear at his choosing. He has a rivalry with Rona as they are two of the strongest combatants on the team. Normally remains calm and somewhat snarky, but quick witted in a fight. He also is one of the few people who call Yuki 'Boss'.

**Skills/weapons: **Has a specialized weapon set of using knives (holds them like claws, four to each hand) and wires (both reinforced with lightning flames). Is highly skilled in both short to mid-range combat and has a lightning tarantula ring weapon, the spider has been made ginormous due to the excess intake of Lightning flames. He's not above using dirty tricks to win a fight and is a pragmatist when the situation demands it.

**Name: **Sun Ichijima (Male)

**Flame: **Sun

**Age: **13

**Appearance: **Shorter than Yuki by a few inches. Dark brown hair that always looks unkempt, wear Namimori middle school uniform with shirt awkwardly un-tucked and tie crooked.

**Personality/History: **The youngest and most immature of the family, Sun acts like a younger brother to Yuki (calling him Aniki) and many of the other Vongola family members. He is by far the least experienced member and acts as the group's idiot for explanations for certain objects or groups (mirroring much of Ryohei's mental capability for the mafia world). Despite his stupidity, he has proven himself to be an exceptional Sun Flame guardian. He is quick tempered, enthusiastic, and hard to keep down. Despite his lack of common sense (and unlike Ryohei) he has the highest marks in his middle school, something his fellow guardians find preposterous. He is an avid basketball fan and player. He has a habit of getting into troublesome situations and is a sucker for people in need.

**Skills/weapons: **Uses white fingerless gloves, each knuckle is coated with a Sun Flame gem furthering its power. Sun is an excellent street fighter who incorporates dirt boxing into his fighting style. He has amazing stamina and physical strength for someone of his height and age. He also posses a Sun Flame lemur ring animal that can heal those it clings to.

**Name: **Naku

**Flame: **Mist

**Age: **25

**Appearance: **Nearly identical to Joley from Arcana Family, but with a Hell ring imbedded in his right eye.

**Personality/History: **Creepy, stealthy, and a loner best describe Naku's personality. He is the former apprentice of Mukuro and various other illusionists across the mafia world. He keeps mainly to himself and does not associate with the group unless needed. Surprisingly he acts as a mentor for both Yuki and Sun whenever Reborn is unavailable. He frequently partners with Reiji and can easily deduce an individual's personality with just a brief exchanging of words (with the exception of Reborn). Like other mist guardians he keeps his distance from the others but allows himself to be easily approachable as long as they work up the nerve (Yuki, Sun and Reiji being the only ones). Surprisingly gets along well with Sun despite the difference in age and personality and acts like a mentor, finding his questions amusing (Sun refers to him as Sensei).

**Skills/weapons: **Wields several bladed edge Tarot cards which his illusions use as a base, The cards themselves are not traditional tarot cards and have various effects, though they can be used effectively as cutting or projectile weapons. Naku is a powerful illusionist who can challenge the likes of Mammon and Mukuro to direct combat (although Naku himself has stated he would only have a 50% chance of coming out alive). He is also a skilled scientist and frequently experiments with various materials and subjects. He also owns a flock of mist ravens as his ring animal.


	2. End of a peaceful life

**I do not own KHR or any of its characters. I only own the plot and OCs. **

**Hope you enjoy this story! Reviews are welcome! For the opening song look up Naihi shinso by one Ok rock. This takes place after the events of the manga ending and is set about 20 years later**

**Chapter 1**

**End of the Peaceful life**

"Yuuuuukkkkiii! Breakfast is ready!" A singsong voice called out inside a standard house in the quiet little town of Namimori, Japan. A loud thump was heard from upstairs, indicating something had fallen. "Oh dear." The woman said as she place a plate of food on the table.

Upstairs, the object that had fallen was a someone, rather than a something. A young teen pulled himself off the ground, struggling to remove the tangled blankets that engulfed him. "Ugh…" the teen grunted as he pulled off the final cover, releasing his brown hair. "Coming mom!" he responded while getting up off the ground. The young man had short brown hair that hung just above his brown eyes. The teen let lose a yawn before heading to the bathroom for his morning rituals.

The boy descended the stairs of his house, nearly tripping on the way down. Luckily he recovered quick enough to prevent a fall. 'Rotten luck…' he thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen to see his mother in an apron finishing up cleaning the dishes from her cooking. "Morning mom." He mumbled as he sat down at the table. He began to eat his food as his mother hummed to a song on the radio. "Oh!" Yuki's mother exclaimed before twirling around to hand a letter to her son. "I forgot to tell you! I got you a private tutor!'' Yuki looked up at his mother with a questioning glance.

"Mom…you know my grades at school are fine…why the tutor?" "Oh its not just about grades! He is a private tutor who helps his student succeed in all aspects of life! The number one best! I remember when he helped your father!" "What?' Yuki asked surprised. "Mph! He helped tutor your dad!" "I see…" Yuki said. His dad was always oversees in Italy dealing with a large company. He didn't like talking about it much and had remained outside of Japan for the past two years. In all honesty, Yuki was disappointed his dad seemed to neglect his family so much. 'I guess his business is pretty challenging.' He thought bitterly, surprising himself. 'No! Dad does his work for us Stop being ungrateful Yuki!' he mentally raged at himself.

"Yep! He's coming over later this afternoon!" Yuki stood up from the table and headed towards the door, taking his school bag with him. "Bye mom…see ya later." He walked out the front door and headed out into the street.

He turned a corner and headed down the street towards his high school, Namimori high. As he walked two figures slowly approached him from behind. One of the figures, slightly taller than its companion, came closer to the unsuspecting teen.

"Secret glomp attack!" The figure exclaimed before charging at Yuki's back. Said teen swiftly moved to the side, allowing his surprise attacker to slam into a pole. "Owww…" the figure said as it slumped to the ground. "Good move, Shana." The second girl said with a sarcastic tone. The girl who spoke was taller than Yuki by about two inches. She had long silver hair tied in a short ponytail and wore the girl's high school uniform. Nanase Gokudera was the epidemy of cool for the girls of her school. Her red eyes and red streak in her hair gave off a bit of a delinquent vibe, especially since she wore her shirt un-tucked. Despite this, Yuki smiled as she walked closer. "Sorry about her Yuki." She said apologetically.

The young teen simply smiled and looked towards his would-be-attacker. "You alright Shana?" Said girl got up off the ground and turned to face her friends. The woman was taller than Nanase and had long light brown hair that fell to her lower back and deep blue eyes. She wore the Namimori girl's uniform but with shorts instead of a skirt, and knee high boots while wearing her blazer open. She had the addition of the school's disciplinary committee armband. She also sported a large red bruise on her forehead where she had collided with the pole. "Goooood Moooorning!" She called out with a smile, despite her head injury.

"Shana…why do you keep trying to jump me everyday?" "Because it's fun! One day I will succeed and be victorious!" She exclaimed while pumping her fists in the air. Both of her friends gave her a deadpanned look. "That is so childish." Nanase said. "Hehe…" Shana laughed sheepishly. "I can't help it! It's a challenge that I swear I will complete!" Nanase looked down at Yuki whose hair had covered his eyes. Shana saw the sight and became a little concerned. "Yuki? Are you…?" "Why?" the boy responded in a whimpering tone. "Huh?" Shana asked, her concern growing.

"Why do you want to hurt me so badly?" Yuki said while looking up at her with watering puppy dog eyes. "I-I…" Shana muttered as her heart began to break at the pitiful sight of her friend in such a state. "Yuki…" Nanase whimpered as she saw her childhood friend on the verge of tears.

"Just kidding!" Yuki said, his eyes returning to normal. "Phew!" both girls sighed in relief as their friend chuckled at their reactions. Shana immediately glomped the poor boy in a hug, burying his face in her chest while anime tears rolled down her face. "Don't scare me like that Yuki! I couldn't bear it if you hated me!" Shana cried earning a face palm from Nanase. 'Typical morning…' she thought.

While Nanase was occupied thinking of how her friends acted, Yuki was struggling to breathe as his face was pressed into his friends chest, making him blush as they squeezed against him. "Mrrrpphmmh!" Yuki screamed against Shana who finally picked up on his distress. She promptly released him allowing him to fill his lungs with air. "Gaah! Don't do that Shana…I can't breathe!" "Sorry Yuki!" Nanase again shook her head before walking towards her female friend. She placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her dead in the eye. "Uh…Nana-chan?" Shana questioned awkwardly. "Punishment." In the blink of an eye, Nanase had Shana in a vicious headlock. The young girl comedically flailed her arms helplessly. "What would we have done if you suffocated him with those ginormous boobs of yours?! Huh?! Care to answer my question kendo freak?!"

The only response she received was "Gak! Gurk! Ek!" Of course this was caused by Shana's inability to speak due to being in a headlock.

"Come on guys knock it off! No fighting!" Yuki pleaded. Nanase finally released her friend's neck, dropping Shana on the ground. "Nana…" Yuki said disapprovingly. "What?" She asked. "No fighting, I hate that!" "Sorry Yuki." She said apologetically, causing the young boy to smile. "Well, lets go to school." The two girls nodded their heads and followed Yuki's lead.

As the group walked down the street, Nanase turned to look at Shana with an intense stare. Shana gave her friend a questioning look before realizing where she was staring. Nanase eyes were currently looking at Shana's chest, covered by her school shirt and jacket. "Ehehehe…" Shana laughed nervously. "They keep growing…" She said, clearly embarrassed about the subject. "It's not fair! Why do yours keep growing?!" Nanase complained out loud. "Maybe its what I eat. Maybe you should try to eat more food." "I eat just the right amount to keep fit and healthy!" "Yeah but if you don't eat enough then you won't get the proper nourishment you need." Nanase quickly covered her chest, blushing madly. "S-s-shut up!" Shana simply laughed as Nanase fumed in anger.

All through out the conversation Yuki had kept his head down to try and hide the deepening blush that was painting his face. As his friends continued to talk about their developing 'assets'. The two continued to bicker remorselessly, completely unaware of the conversation's effect on their friend.

They finally reached the gates of their high school, Namimori high. A horde of students was currently walking through the halls of the school, trying to get in before the bell rung. If any students were out in the hall or school grounds after the bell rung, they would be punished by the Disciplinary committee. And no student wanted that. As the group walked past the gates they saw the petite form of a female wearing the Disciplinary Committee armband. Her black hair was kept neatly together with the aid of a loose ponytail. Rona Hibari stood watch at the gates like a century, eyes roaming for any troublemakers.

When her gaze fell upon the two squabbling girls and they're conversation, she was not pleased. Yuki saw the approaching female in waved in response. "Hey Rona!" The black haired girl brushed past Yuki and stepped in front of the two girls who finally stopped when they saw the leader of the schools most infamous committee.

"H-h-hey Rona…" Nanase said nervously. "Hey Rona!" Shana exclaimed with joy, completely oblivious to the female's mood. As quick as lightning, both girls were slammed to the ground with two metal batons that Rona drew. The girls seemed to be imbedded head first into the concrete, smoke rising from their skulls. "Stop disturbing the peace herbivores." "Rona they were just talking!" Yuki pleaded. The female officer turned to look at her younger schoolmate. "The punishment has been dealt small animal. Get to class." Rona turned around and walked back to the school gates to resume her patrol. "Ah…Rona is too cruel!" Shana whined. "You're a member of the Disciplinary Committee too, how are you not use to this?" Nanase asked.

"Well I—" Before Shana could continue the warning bell for classes sounded. "Time to go guys!" Yuki exclaimed as he grabbed both of his friends and dragged them into the school building.

Unbeknownst to the teenagers a dark figure leaned against the wall of a street that sat directly across the street. The man wore a black suit with a yellow undershirt and a black fedora with a green chameleon perched on its edge. "Yuki Sawada…seems interesting." The figure said while wearing a confident smirk.

**Scene Change**

Yuki sat down in his seat about one desk over from the window. Besides him sat Nanase, while Shana sat behind her. The teacher walked into the class and began to take roll while Yuki began absently twirling his pen in his hand. His thoughts drifted to the conversation he had had with his mother. 'Do I really need a tutor? She said it would help me find a career…and I'm that hopeless on my own?' his thoughts persisted throughout class, blocking out his classmates and his teacher.

By the time the lunch bell rang Yuki had barely moved from his seat. Nanase and Shana noticed his mood and decided to act. Before Yuki could react, he was pulled from his seat and dragged out of class by his collar. "H-h-hey guys! Put me down!" The boy yelled at his friends as Shana and Nanase dragged him to the roof. "We are not letting go." Nanase said as they reached the roof.

Shana helped hoist Yuki to his feet as they neared the edge. "Sit!" Shana exclaimed like a sensei to her pupil. "Uh…why?" "She said 'sit'." Nanase said as she pushed Yuki into a seiza position by the shoulders. Yuki looked up at his friends with a questioning look. Both girls sat in front of him and gave him an intense look.

"What is wrong?" Nanase asked. "Nana I don't know what you're ta—" "All throughout class you were spacing out. Come on Yuki you can trust us…" Shana pleaded.

Yuki sighed before looking out past the fence that encircled the roof. "My mom hired me a tutor." "But your grades are fine. Why the tutor?" Nanase asked. "She says it will help me find a career…the thing is I don't even know what I want to do." "Then this could be good for you!" Shana said enthusiastically. "She's right."

The group turned to look at a well-dressed man sitting on the edge of the roof's staircase. Shana and Nanase immediately moved in front of Yuki protectively. Nanase had her hand hovering near the back of her skirt while Shana gripped her kendo stick. "Who are you?!" Nanase shouted out.

The man merely smirked confidently as he dropped down to the trio's level. In a flash of movement, he bypassed both girls and stood in front of Yuki. He leaned down in front of the shocked teen, looking him dead in the eye. "You have his eyes." The man said, surprising the young boy.

The two girls whirled around, Shanna pointing her kendo stick at the man. "Who are you?" Shana said with a dangerous edge to her voice. The man ignored her question as he stood straight up, now looking down at Yuki. "I look forward to our next meeting, Yuki Sawada." The man turned around and walked past the two girls who were giving him a death glare. He disappeared around the corner of the roof. Yuki sprinted after him passing a surprised Nanase and Shana. "Yuki wait!" Shana exclaimed in concern as her friend rounded the corner. Yuki looked at the area the man should have been at but found nothing. "Who was that?' he questioned out loud. Shana and Nanase rounded the corner and gazed at the spot where Yuki was looking.

"Where'd he go?" Shana asked amazed at the man's disappearance. "I don't know…" Yuki responded. "Come on let's finish lunch." Nanase said tugging on both Yuki and Shana's sleeves. The two nodded in agreement before walking off to get their food.

The trio remained oblivious to the man watching from across the opposite side of the roof. "His friends have skill…don't you think Leon?' The man said as a green chameleon crawled onto his shoulder. The creature blinked several times as its owner smiled. "I agree, they could be guardian material." The man stood up from his seat and looked at a small watch on his wrist. "Well I have an appointment to make." With that said the man walked off the roof and disappeared from view.

**Scene Change**

After school had ended Yuki and company decided to walk back to his house to rest and do homework. They arrived in the kitchen and were met with something that made them all yelp in surprise. "What are you doing here?!" Nanase screamed in anger, her hand resting on the back of her skirt once again. Shana also took a defensive stance in front of Yuki.

At the table sat the same man from the roof, fedora and all. A green chameleon crawled over the table and entered the man's hand. Yuki's mother walked into the room carrying a tray of food. Her eyes lit up as she saw her son and his friends. "Oh Yuki you're here! I would like you to meet your new tutor!" Kyoko said excitedly. "Chaos." The man greeted with a small smile and wave of the hand. "Auntie you know this guy?" Nanase asked. "Mhmm!" Kyoko replied enthusiastically. "Yuki, Nana, Sha-chan, I would like you to meet Reborn!"

"Hello Yuki Sawada." Reborn said with a smug smile. Yuki stepped past his two friends and stood in front of the mystery man. "You already know this but I think I should at least introduce myself. I am Yuki Sawada, please take care of me." The boy politely said as he bowed. This surprised both his friends and Reborn, although he showed no sign of it. 'At least he's polite.' Reborn thought.

He stood up from his seat and looked down at the shorter child. "Come with me now." Yuki looked at his mother who just nodded her head. "A-alright." He stuttered, reluctantly following the man.

Nanase and Shana didn't like the idea of leaving their friend with the strange man, especially since he exuded such a powerful presence. However, Kyoko asked them for help in preparing dinner, preventing them from going after their friend.

Yuki followed Reborn out of his house as they walked into the streets. "Where are we going?" Yuki questioned, only to receive silence from Reborn. Yuki frowned at the man's attitude. "My…my mom said you tutored my dad. Is that true?" "Yes." Reborn replied promptly. "Could you tell me what he's like?" Reborn glanced at the young teen through the corner of his eye, but said nothing. Yuki scowled silently. 'Figures.' He thought bitterly.

Reborn noticed his mood and smiled slightly. 'So he's got some father issues. Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all.' He decided to humor the boy for now and decided to actually give a response. "He's strong willed, kind, and has a love for family." The man's sudden comment had caught Yuki off-guard, leaving a surprised look on his face. Reborn saw the expression and smiled to himself. 'Face looks just the same. I might have another Tsuna here.' He mused to himself. "What was he like before you tutored him?" "Weak willed, shy, timid, spineless and had little to no drive what-so-ever." Yuki sweat-dropped at the blatant statement.

"So you made him tougher?" Yuki asked quizzically. "I put him on the right path. But I can't do everything. If you want to be like Tsuna, you gotta do things for yourself and the people you care for." "Who said I wanted to be like my dad?" Yuki muttered under his breath. 'Okay, definitely daddy issues. Why does that run in his family?' Reborn privately thought. "Why wouldn't you want to be like your dad?"

Yuki looked up in surprise not expecting the man to hear him. "I-uh…." "Oh well. You can tell me later." The two turned a corner and ended up at an old abandoned school mixed with an amusement park. "Where are we?" Yuki asked as he looked at the rundown area.

"This is Kyouko Land. I brought your dad and his friends here once. Nearly died, but that's beside the point." Reborn said calmly, although he received a shocked expression from Yuki. "What?!"

"Yeah…he needed to solve a problem so I coached him through it. One of the first of many successes." Reborn said with a reminiscent look on his face. "But enough about the past." He said while turning to face the young teen. He lifted his hand to his fedora so Leon could crawl onto his hand. The green chameleon shifted its form until it took the appearance of a green handgun.

Yuki stepped back in both surprise and fear. "Wha-? Is that a gun?" He muttered out causing Reborn to smirk. "I've been told that you were pretty good with your flame as a kid, but for your own protection it was sealed. If I'm gonna tutor you we'll need to break said seal." The hit-man tutor calmly declared as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew through the air aimed straight for the young boys head. Yuki felt time slow to a crawl as he saw the bullet move closer to him. Out of instinct, Yuki dove to the ground as the bullet graze his hair, taking some with it.

The boy hit the ground as Reborn gave him a raised eyebrow. A sadistic smirk spread across the hit-man's face as he saw the boy's reflexes. 'Interesting.' He thought. While he hadn't put any real effort into aiming, his normal instincts would usually ensure his target would be hit. 'He's got the hyper-intuition working for him, even if its just instinct at this point.' He began to muse as the boy slowly got up.

"What the hell?!" he screamed as a flash of orange lit up his eyes although it faded just as quickly. Reborn saw the slight sign and his small smile grew. "This won't be as hard as I thought." Reborn said as he re-aimed his gun. "Hey hold on!" Yuki shouted out as he saw his would-be tutor aim his weapon at him once again.

"Stand still this time." Reborn ordered calmly, never once losing his confident smirk. Before he fired, he whirled around to face the tree-line behind him before firing off a bullet. The metal projectile ripped through the trees, tearing down several with pure force alone. "Sneaking up on me is a bad idea." Reborn said as he looked towards the fallen trees.

A lone figure emerged from the fallen foliage, brushing dust off his suit. "Yeah…I guess I was really pushing my luck when I tried sneaking up on an arcobaleno." "You shouldn't over esteimate your skill." Reborn said as he eyed the newcomer.

He was an older teen of about 18 and had spiky brown hair that hung low over his emerald green eyes. He wore a black business suit and a pair of fingerless gloves. "Aren't you…?" Reborn started but stopped as he tilted his head to the side to avoid a set of knives that flew through the air.

The assassin smirked as the projectiles soared towards Yuki, who barely dodged them in time, rolling to the side. "What is happening!?" he exclaimed as he looked towards his tutor.

Reborn shrugged his shoulder and returned to looking at the knife wielder. "I guess news travels fast huh?" The assassin nodded his head at the man's question. "Unfortunately for your young ward, info was leaked concerning the whereabouts of the new Vongola candidate. Needless to say they hired me to eliminate him. It's nothing personal kid." The man said as he looked at Yuki.

The man returned his gaze to Reborn who looked indifferent to the situation. "I suppose I'm going to have to go through you?" The man asked. "No." Reborn curtly replied stunning the remaining two. "He is my student, but I can't fight his battles for him. He's all yours." Reborn said, stepping aside.

Yuki looked at his tutor in horror as he realized he would allow the killer to finish him off. The assassin looked between Reborn and Yuki as if debating whether or not it was a trap. "The Spartan tutor, huh? Guess those rumors are true." He muttered as he twirled a knife around his finger. He walked towards Yuki while taking mental aim with his eyes.

"Like I said kid, nothing personal." He leveled the knife at the scared teen who was quivering in fear. Yuki looked at the assassin in terror as he desperately tried to escape the situation. His eyes darted to Reborn who looked indifferent, but something was off, almost as if he was expecting something.

The assassin casually flung his knife at the teen who again rolled to the side. Although the assassin hadn't really been trying the action did surprise him. "Man I guess with a little training you might've been a pretty good hitman you got the reflexes for it." He said while walking towards the scampering teen. "Why are you trying to kill me?!" The boy pleaded.

The assassin raised an eyebrow and turned towards the Spartan tutor himself. "he doesn't know?" Reborn shook his head. "Parents kept him sheltered and I was about to explain when you showed up." The assassin scratched his head while sighing. "Ma I hate it when the target's got no understanding…" He muttered. "Sorry pal, but I don't get paid by the hour."

The assassin raised his hand, filled with four blades and prepared to strike. By now Yuki had crawled up against the side of a tree and could only pat his hand on the ground for something to fight back with. His hand finally grasped a small rock. With a lightning fast reflex, Yuki chucked the rock at the man's head. The assassin tilted his head to the side to avoid the attack but the result was a slower throw, allowing Yuki to again roll to the side.

The knives struck the ground a mere foot from the teen. The assassin grumbled to himself as he realized his work was not over. "Shit." He moaned as his target scampered off into the woods. "Reflexes and moves fast. Man did those assholes misinform me." The man grumbled as his knives took a greenish glow, arcs of electricity coursing off of them. He hurled a knife into a tree where it carved through it like paper. The knife repeated the motion through at least twelve more trees until it slammed into one that Yuki was currently leaning on.

"Gah!" The boy exclaimed as he fell to the ground. He could see the greenish lightning emanating off of the knife. "Wha…?" He mumbled before his head started to throb. "Urk!" he grunted as he grasped his skull. His head pounded as memories flashed through his mind.

"_Remember Yuki, Lightning flames makes objects stronger, especially bladed ones." A tall figure said as his tan coat draped over his body, two horns protruded from the man's head. The man raised a small coin charged with the green lightning. "Watch." He said before chucking the coin at a rock. _

_The small piece of metal pierced the stone like a pebble in water, breaking free to the other side where it buried itself in the ground. "And that is the power of lightning flames." The man said._

Yuki finally snapped out of his little trance. "L-lightning flame?" he muttered in wonder as he thought back on the memory. 'That's weird…why did that…?' his thoughts were cut short when a branch snapped under a foot.

Yuki whirled around to see Reborn behind him. "You just gonna sit there and mope? Or are you gonna fight?" the man asked as he leaned against a tree. "How am I suppose to fight him?! He has a weapon and is willing to kill!" "So? You have that same instinct in you. Or have you forgotten?" his question was stated more like a declaration, confusing the poor teen even more. "Huh?" "Are you gonna sit here and cower until he kills you? Or do you wanna live? Show me your dying will Yuki Sawada." Reborn said.

'Dying will? Why does that sound so familiar?' Yuki questioned in his mind. Another branch snapping caught the teen's attention as he looked to the left and saw the knife-wielding assassin. The man smirked as he saw his cornered prey and raised his weapon. "Goodbye Vongola Unidecimo." he said before throwing his knife.

"What's your answer Yuki?" Reborn said as the knife drew closer to the boy's head. "I want to live!" He cried out before a blinding orange flash lit up the area.

The assassin covered his eyes to shield them from the light. He looked back once the glow had died down and was stunned by what he saw. Instead f a dead corpse, stood Yuki Sawada.

The teen stood up with no sign of fear in his now glowing orange eyes. A small orange flame was burning on his forehead as he gripped the thrown knife in his bleeding right hand, the blade just inches from his face.

"Hyper-dying will mode...?!" the man muttered in shock before the boy's form flickered out of view. The man quickly threw up his arms in defense as the boy slammed his fist into the man's body. The assassin managed to the block the blow, but the force behind it sent him flying back into a tree. "Gah!" The man grunted as he looked up at the teen. All traces of fear were gone from his face.

The man smirked as he realized what this meant. "Shit…they didn't pay me enough for this." He said as he brought up eight knives, all coated in lightning flames. Before he could strike a beeping noise started. The man looked down at his pocket before holstering one set of knives so he could answer his mobile.

After a moment of answering the phone his smirk disappeared. "Dammit." He muttered as he pocketed his phone and remaining weapons. "You can relax kid. The contract got pulled." The man muttered as he began to walk away. Reborn looked at the assassin before speaking. "They're all dead huh?" "Yeah. And I don't work for free. He's safe for now. But toughen him up eh? He'll make a pretty decent hitman one of these days." The man muttered as he walked out of the forest clearing.

Yuki sighed in relief as his flames died out. He looked down at his bleeding hand before his vision began to blur. "Uh…" he groaned as he fell forward on the ground. Reborn sighed before walking up to the sleeping teen. "Guess HDWM puts a lot of strain on first time user…eh?" he said to himself. He lifted the young heir onto his back as he walked out of the forest.

'Didn't even half to use the Rebuke bullet on him. Tsuna…this kid might outclass even you.' Reborn mused as he carried the young teen back home.

…

**Namimori Park**

The well dressed assassin sat down on the bench as he watched dozens of families walk by in complete bliss. "Ah…its good to relax." The man said stretching his arms.

"Even after a failed job?" A calm voice muttered out of nowhere. The man didn't seem to be surprised as he just rolled his shoulders. "Technically I didn't fail. You killed off my contractors, That means no pay." "And ypou don't work for free." The voice said as a tall figure walked out of the shadows of the trees. He wore a casual black suit with a lavender undershirt, a pair of sunglasses rested on his nose while his hat complimented the gentleman's look.

"No I do not, Naku." The man known as Naku smirked as he pulled out a cigar. He stuck it in his mouth and withdrew a lighter. "I wouldn't if I were you." The man said as he gave the newcomer a stern look. Naku looked at him with an odd expression until he realized his action. "Crap…forgot we're in a park." He said as he pocketed both the cigar and the lighter.

"How was the kid, Reiji?" Naku asked as he leaned back on the bench. "He's a novice, but he's got the instincts and reflexes of a Vogola Heir. I think he'll give us a run for the money in a year or two. Especially with 'that' guy around." Naku nodded his head as he smiled. "Sorry about killing your clients." Naku said. "Don't sweat it. It was just business. Who put out the hit though?" "The Vongola's tenth himself." "Wow. Guess the absent father spoils his kid." "Can you call it spoiling with 'him' as the tutor?" "Oh…yeah maybe not." Reiji said as the two watched the families play. 


	3. Gathering the family

**I do not own KHR or any of its characters. I only own the plot and OCs. **

**Hope you enjoy this story! Reviews are welcome! For the opening song look up Naihi shinso by one Ok rock. **

**Chapter 2**

**Gathering the Family**

Yuki Sawada opened his eyes to see his familiar ceiling. "Uh…." Yuki groaned as he sat up in his bed. His head was throbbing. "How…?" He muttered until it all came down like a tidal wave. The assassin, Reborn's words, the dying will flames.

"How?" He muttered as he grasped his head in pain as memories flashed through his mind. "Why…why did I forget so much?" he muttered as his mind cleared. He got up from the bed, but failed to realize his feet were still tangled in blankets. When he tried to step forward, he tripped. A loud thud noise could be heard from his room as he slammed face first into the floor.

"Oww…" the boy groaned as he sat up, forehead throbbing in pain. Mere seconds later he heard several loud thumping noises running up the stairs and into his room. His door was kicked open to allow Shana and Nanase to barge into the room, concern etched onto their faces. "Yuki!" the both screamed in unison before tackling him to the ground in a fierce hug. They lifted him off the ground and immediately began a pat down to see if he was hurt anywhere else.

"Are you okay?!" "Did he hurt you?!" "Tell us what happened!" The two girls were screaming their question over each other, making their speech indecipherable. Yuki tried to clam them but to no avail. "Guys please!" he begged only for them to keep ranting out question about his safety.

The duo was so engrossed in their concerned questioning that they failed to notice the dark figure slowly approaching them. Yuki saw a flash of metal before both girls were slammed into the ground. Rona Hibari glared down at the two girls as she sheathed her night-sticks. "Stop disturbing the peace, herbivores." She then turned to look at Yuki and stepped forward. She eyed him up and down before speaking.

"You appear to be fine, small animal." She said. "Yeah… but I don't really know what happened." Yuki said, trying to remember how he had fallen unconscious after the attack.

"That's probably because you exhausted your flames in that first attack, baka-Yuki." Yuki and Rona turned to see Reborn casually leaning against the doorframe. "Reborn…" Yuki said hesitantly, not sure whether to be happy or scared of seeing the Hitman tutor.

"I'm not gonna shoot you this time." Reborn said casually. "When they wake up, meet me at the theme park from yesterday." Reborn said as he gestured to the downed forms of Shana and Nanase. He also gave a look at Rona who simply returned a bored gaze.

Reborn turned around and left the room leaving Yuki alone with his downed friends and School guardian. "Hey Rona?" "Hmm?" "Why are you here?" "Your tutor looked suspicious as he was carrying you back so I followed him." "Isn't that stalking." Yuki asked as his sweat-dropped. Rona merely grunted in response before she looked down at her second in command and her troublesome friend. "Why do you let them squabble? It disturbs the peace." She said sternly.

"Sorry. I'll ask them to keep it down." "Good." Rona said as she walked past the brunette. "Come on." She said gesturing for her junior to follow. Yuki trailed after her as they descended the steps to the downstairs floor of Yuki's house.

They entered the kitchen to find it empty of anyone but Reborn who sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee. "Chaos." Reborn said as Yuki sat down at the table. "Why do you keep saying that?" "It's how you greet people in Italian." "Isn't that 'Ciaossu' though?" Unknown to Yuki, a miniature tick mark appeared on Reborn's head.

"Why was that assassin after the small-animal's head?" Rona asked, intending to perform her duty of protecting students of Namimori. "Because he was hired by a rival family." Rona scowled at this news while Yuki looked down at the table. "The Vongola…" He muttered drawing the other two's attention.

"Why did I forget about it all?" "Because it was for your own protection." Reborn replied calmly, taking another sip of coffee.

"Does everyone else know? Mom? Rona?" Yuki looked towards the disciplinary leader who turned her gaze away, a look of slight shame appearing on her face. "Do Nanase and Shana know?" Yuki asked as he began to shake in rage.

"Not the whole picture. They were fed a small lie that you didn't want to associate with the family 'business'. I'm sure by now they figured it out, but they couldn't be sure." Reborn said.

Yuki's shaking relaxed slightly. "If we're going to continue," Rona said, drawing Yuki's attention, "the other herbivores should participate." She threw one of her batons at the kitchen wall. The metal weapon pierced through the wall, causing two voices to shriek in fear.

Nanase and Shana tumbled around the corner, both quivering in fear. "Nana! Shana!" Yuki said in surprise. He could see that ashamed looks on their faces. "We're sorry Yuki…" Nanase muttered, not daring to look her friend in the eye. The normally upbeat and cheery Shana also had a depressed and saddened look on her face.

Yuki looked at them both before walking towards them. The two saw Yuki's shadow move closer to them but they remained where they sat, not looking up.

Yuki glared down at them both before raising his hands.

He delivered a solid karate chop to both of their heads. "Ow!" they both yelled in unison as Yuki looked down at them disapprovingly. "You guys lecture me about moping and then you go and do it? That's call being a hypocrite!" He lectured as the two looked at him in stunned wonder.

"You mean…you're not mad?" Shana asked. Yuki sighed. "I'm not mad…just confused…you guys didn't have the full picture so I can't really blame you…but why couldn't you drop hints or something?"

Nanase and Shana looked at each other before looking back at Yuki. Shana was the first to speak. "They said that the seal was sensitive…if it broke the amount of flames released could kill you!" She said.

"She's right." Reborn said, drawing the room's attention. "Your memories were sealed for the longest time so your body could adjust to the flames you were producing. The first time they flared out of control they nearly killed you had your dad not done something about it."

Yuki turned to face Reborn who sat at the edge of the table. "So he saved my life?" Yuki asked honestly. "Yeah…dad's do that from time to time." Reborn said with a smirk on his face. "Anyway…your power flared out of control so they were suppressed. In doing so most of your memories went with. But now that the seal on them has been broken, those memories will probably start popping up from time to time, so be careful about that." "Why? Isn't it good to remember these things?" Reborn leaned back in his chair and took another sip of coffee.

"Some memories are best forgotten."

**Kokuyo Land, Three Hours Later**

Yuki and his friends walked towards the abandoned amusement park and stopped near the front gates of the run-down facility. "So this is the place?" Shana muttered. "Yep." Nanase confirmed as they moved through the gate and towards the forest's edge.

"This is where you got attacked, Yuki?" Shana asked as she gripped her kendo sword by the handle. "Yeah…the guy stopped after his employers got killed though." "Grrr! When I see that guy I'm gonna beat him into the ground!" "You'd fail." A confident voice spoke up.

All three teens jumped in surprise as Reborn approached them through the trees. "He was a professional. And an up-and-coming ace assassin. You'd be dead if he got serious."

"So he was just toying with me?" Yuki asked. "Yep. We need to up your training so you can compete with people like him in the near future."

Yuki looked down at the ground before glaring up at his tutor. "Will they try to hurt my friends?" "Reborn nodded his head. Yuki's fists shook with rage causing Nanase and Shana to give each other worried looks.

The brunette looked up at the now smiling hitman as he saw the orange hue in his eyes. "When do we start?" Yuki asked as his eyes glowed orange.

"Same goes for us!" Nanase declared standing next to Yuki. Shana mirrored her movements and stood next to Yuki as well.

Yuki smiled as he saw his friends take their place next to him. The trio looked at Reborn who wore a cocky grin. "Good. First up is physical conditioning. Your body will need to adjust to the strain of using dying will flames so start by scaling that rock face." He said, gesturing to a tall cliff. "Once you can climb up and down in less than a minute without blacking out then we'll proceed. You two" Reborn said, looking at the two girls "will be dueling her."

Out of the shadows of the forest walked Rona Hibari in her school uniform, batons at the ready. Nanase quivered in fear for a brief moment as Shana just waved enthusiastically at her superior. "Hey Rona!" The dark haired girl twitched at her subordinate's carefree attitude as a tick mark began to grow on her head.

Yuki turned his attention to the cliff and closed his eyes. Suddenly an intense orange flame burned to life on his forehead as his eyes glowed brighter with the orange hue. He dashed forward aiming for the cliff to begin his training.

Reborn watched his student leave a cloud of dust behind, waving his hand to clear it from his mouth. "Still needs finesse." He began to walk towards the cliff to oversee the progress, trusting that the older teen could train her companions.

Rona looked over both Shana and Nanase, analyzing their stances in preparation for the upcoming fight. "I'll bite you to death…" she muttered as she leapt forward. Nanase leapt back, drawing two handguns and fired off several burning red bullets.

The storm bullets slammed into the ground where Rona once stood. The school senior had leapt into the air, and was now coming down with a tremendous force.

Nanase braced for the impact but none came. She opened her eyes to see twin batons, glowing with cloud flames, being blocked by a rain flame infused kendo stick.

Shana stood over Nanase protectively as she pushed Rona back. The black-haired girl landed on the ground and raised her weapons. "Interesting…" she muttered as she looked them over again.

Nanase took her place alongside her friend as they stared down their senior. Rona gaze intensified as a sadistic smile spread across her face. "So…the herbivores bare their fangs…"

Nanase began to shake in fear and looked towards Shana for support. To her terror, even the cheery second in command of the Disciplinary committee was quivering in fear. "R-R-R-Rona…r-r-r-remember t-that t-t-this is a p-p-pr-practice round…" Shanna squeaked.

The girl's response only made Rona's grin grow.

"Shana…?"

"Y-yes N-Nana…?"

"I-i-is it natural for me to feel like I'm peeing…?"

"When Rona's like this…kiss bowel control goodbye!" Shana cried out as anime tears fell from her eyes.

**Cliffside**

Reborn watched as his student continued his exercise, glancing at the stopwatch he had to keep track of the teen's time. He was doing remarkably well all things considered. Yuki slammed his hand onto an outstretched rock and leapt up about nine feet before grabbing another tone ledge. He was panting heavily, sweat trickling down his body. The flames on his head were constantly flickering, dangerously close to burning out.

"You're doing well." Reborn said loud enough for his student to hear. "But if you don't stabilize your flames you'll just end up at the bottom." Yuki glared up at his tutor in irritation before speaking up in an angered tone, one oddly un-Yuki like.

"I get that! I'm doing what I ca-" As he spoke the rock he gripped shattered. "-aann…?" He muttered as he felt himself drop. "Aaaaahhh!" he screamed as he plummeted towards the ground slamming into the ground with a tremendous thud.

Reborn looked down at the small crater as he saw the flame on the teen's head go out. "Huh, he was almost at the top. And in less than a minute too. I think he's doing well, eh Leon?" The hitman tutor looked down at his small companion that looked at him with a miniscule smile on its face. He nodded his head at his master before turning to look at the now unconscious teen taking ragged breaths in the crater below.

"He's doing well. But he is Tsuna's son. He's bound to fuck up at some point." Reborn said with a sadistic smile on his face.

He stood up from his seat and leapt down towards the ground. He bounded off the rocks of the cliff as he made his way towards Yuki. He landed on the ground with a less than audible thud. He neared the young boy and nudged him with his foot, eliciting a groan of pain from the short teen. "Haa…" Reborn grunted as he looked up at the sky and its clear blue color. "It's gonna be one of those days." He muttered in slight irritation.

Yuki slowly rose to his feet grunting in pain. "Gaah…" he moaned before the flame on his head burned to life again, flickering for a brief instant before stabilizing. "Dammit!" He muttered as he looked up at the cliff.

"I will climb this wall with my dying will!" He exclaimed before leaping into the air and grasping the ledge of the rock face. He shot upward as he rapidly scaled the cliff.

Reborn looked up at him with a brief smile as he saw the young man struggle to climb the cliff. "He's got enthusiasm. But he is definitely an angry kid. I wonder if he represses that…" His tutor said as he walked towards his enraged student.

By the time Reborn had reached the top of the cliff Yuki had scaled more than half of it. The young teen continued to move up the rock face, gripping the next ridge he could reach, Yuki pulled himself up about three feet before placing his foot in the spot where the broken hold had once been.

"Well…you're doing splendid."

"Shut up!" Yuki snapped back. Reborn stared at the angry teen as he continued to climb the cliff at a rapid pace.

'I think all that rage boils to the surface during HDW mode. I'm not sure if that's going to be a benefit or a set back.'

The teen finally pulled himself over the edge, panting slightly as he rose to his feet, kneeling over with his hands on his knees. "T-time…?" "One minute two seconds." Reborn said. The flame on Yuki's head died out as the teen flopped down on the ground in exhaustion. "I thought…I…I was close…" he said through ragged breaths with sweat pouring down his body.

"You need to work on stamina. From what I've heard you pretty well off for fighting techniques. Or so says the boxing team's captain." "You…talked…to…Isoma-senpai?" Yuki muttered as he regained his normal level of breathing. "Yeah. He says you have a mean right hook, but your better at kick-boxing." "Rona…said I needed to be able to defend myself…from bullies." Yuki said as he thought back to his first few years in middle school. How the older kids had beat him down, over and over so bad until he couldn't cry any more.

Luckily (?), Rona had seen the incidents and decided to push Yuki into kickboxing to be able to defend himself. Surprisingly he was a natural and soon trounced every bully who tried to hurt him. The unfortunate consequence of this was the overenthusiastic reaction of the high school's boxing team captain. He had heard of Yuki's success and immediately tried to recruit him into the boxing club. Eventually he was strong-armed into it by Rona who wanted to keep him on edge.

Looking back, Yuki was beginning to think Rona had used this as an excuse to keep him well trained. "Yeah. He reminds me of Ryohei. Well…somewhat." "He was exactly like uncle Ryohei!" Yuki sighed out as he stood up shakily.

"So you remember him, huh?" "Mostly…the memories come and go…but I'm remembering more and more of the past." "That could be dangerous. The seal was designed to suppress the Dying Will Flames by eliminating all knowledge of them from your mind. But now that they're back, they could flare out of control again." "If that happens…" Yuki muttered before looking directly at his tutor, eyes ablaze with an orange hue, "…I'll stop it with my dying will."

Reborn cracked a small smile before turning around. "Boast all you want Baka-Yuki. If you can't scale the cliff in under a minute then I have no reason to believe you." Yuki rose to the taunt and glared at his teacher. "Fine! I'll prove you wrong!" He exclaimed before leaping over the cliff's edge, head ablaze with sky flame. "Yeah, definitely a temper." Reborn said with his trademark smirk plastered on his lips.

"Oh this'll be fun." He muttered as he pressed the button on the stopwatch.

**Elsewhere **

A young girl in a middle school girl's uniform walked down the streets of Namimori humming a tune from her favorite song. She walked with a skip in her step as she passed a seemingly deserted alleyway. Unknown to her, several imposing, shadowy figures emerged fro the darkness and made their way towards the young girl.

The young blonde was completely oblivious to the threat until one of the figures stepped in front of her, blocking her path. The girl looked slightly startled at the large man who towered over her. He was dressed in street gang attire.

"Hey girlie…" the man slurred causing the girl to back away in fear. She walked backwards only to bump into a solid object. She turned around to see two more men in street clothes staring down in her with her a lecherous look.

"You wanna play doctor?" Another said as he grabbed her shoulders. The girl shrieked in fear as she struggled against the man's grip the other two went to work in grabbing her clothes, trying to get them off the struggling girl.

The young lady screamed violently until one of the men shoved a rag in her mouth to stop her from making a sound. She retaliated with a solid kick to the groin, causing him to topple over in pain.

"You little bitch!" He howled out as he gripped his groin in pain. The men succeeded in pulling down the girl's skirt to reveal her white panties. The girl's screams were muffled by the thick rag as tears ran down her cheeks.

"You're gonna be screamin' our names for ours you little cu—" "HEY!"

The group turned around to see a young teen dash up to them. He leapt into the air and delivered a powerful punch to the lead thug's face, sending him toppling to the ground while his teeth popped out. He hit the floor hard like a brick and lay unmoving.

The thugs glared down in rage at the boy, getting a better look at him. He wore the same outfit as the girl except it was a boy's uniform. He had dark brown, unkempt hair and deep brown eyes. He was relatively shorter then the men and his uniform looked unkempt.

"You damn brat!" one screamed as he threw the girl to the ground and charged the younger boy. The kid took a quick step back before shooting forward with a fist. The blow connected with the man's stomach, knocking all the air from his lungs. The boy grabbed the man by the back of the neck and brought his knee to the man's face.

The man flew back with blood spurting from his broken nose. The remaining thug lunged forward but was met with the back heel of the boy's foot as he delivered a powerful strike to the jaw. The man went down like a ninepin and hit the pavement hard rendering him out like a light.

The boy let out a small breath of air as he looked over the three unconscious men and then looked at the frightened girl. He kneeled down next to her and spoke in a soothing voice.

"Hey, its gonna be okay…" he finally noticed her state of undress. Her blouse had been torn open exposing her bra and her skirt had been completely removed. The boys face turned crimson and he spun around. The girl saw his reaction and quickly tried to cover herself. The boy removed his uniform jacket and offered it to the girl who reluctantly accepted it.

She sniffled twice before looking at the boy's back as she covered herself with his jacket. She stared at his back before mustering the courage to speak.

"W-who are you…?" she managed to whisper. The boy glanced back at her, the blush still evident on his face. "M-my name is Sun Ichijima." He said with a bright smile.

**Kokuyo Land, Cliffside**

Reborn stared down t the panting and exhausted form of Yuki Sawada as his flames extinguished themselves on the boy's forehead. Reborn let a small smirk form on his face as he looked at the stopwatch. **51.09 Seconds. **His smirk turned into a full-blown grin. The kid had broken his record, again. It was the fifth time that he had broken his record and scored a time below a minute. He had done it three time in a row on his first day of training.

He could already see his tolerance for the flames increasing. Reborn looked away from the teen and towards the fierce one-sided battle raging down below.

Ron lashed out with a baton strike that knocked Shana's sword clear out of her hands. The weapon imbedded itself into the dirt several meters away, standing straight up like it was on a battlefield.

Shana dodged the second strike but saw several hairs float through the air. They were hers. Shana back-flipped away from her superior right as a torrent of red bullets flew through the air. Rona spun on her heels and slashes at the projectiles with her batons, deflecting each one.

The bullets flew through the air, destroying rocks, trees and anything they hit. Explosions erupted around the black haired girl. As the smoke cleared Rona was seen standing in the middles of a destroyed patch of grass. The area around her was riddled with craters and dirt covered her uniform. The girl looked up at the two girls standing on the opposite edge of the field.

Shana had recovered her sword while Nanase pointed both her guns at the leader of the Disciplinary committee. Rona's smirk turned into another blood-thirsty grin as she glared at the two. Causing them to shiver in fear.

The two girls' clothes were in tatters with their blouses ripped and their jackets all but destroyed by the battle. Both girls were panting and covered in sweat and grime. Rona on the other hand looked as energetic as a kid fresh from a nap.

"Is she…even…human?" Nanase panted out as sweat streamed down her body. Shana was in an equal state of panting as her sword arm was shaking. Out of fear or exhaustion she wasn't sure. "I honestly…don't know…we take bets if she's a monster or calamity in human form…" Shana said.

Nanase turned her head in confusion. Shana saw the look and smiled sheepishly. "We may have asked the occult club." "Figures…" Nanase grumbled.

Rona stared at the too with a sinister smile. She raised her weapons and prepared to dash but was stopped by the sound of a gunshot. The trio turned to see Reborn standing next to a tired and smiling Yuki.

"Training is over for today." Reborn said as he walked past the group. Rona's smile fell as her face returned to a neutral look. She retracted her batons and slid the weapons into her leg strap. She began to walk away, leaving the devastated area in her wake.

Shana and Nanase fell to their knees in exhaustion, letting their weapons fall to the ground. Yuki had a small grin on his face as he saw how tired they were. With a small chuckle he stretched out his hands to help the two up, the two gladly accepted the offer and stood on shaky legs.

"Go home and get some sleep. You're gonna need it after school tomorrow." Reborn muttered with a sadistic grin on his face.

The three teens shivered in fear as the Spartan tutor walked away with his partner Leon clinging to the side of his fedora. Yuki watched them leave before turning to his friends with a smile.

"I think today went well!"

**Later**

Yuki awoke in a start. "GAH!" he shouted out as he sat up in his bed. Only now he realized he wasn't in a bed or even in his room. He looked around to find himself sitting in a massive flower garden. The moon was shining down, bathing the area in a pale light.

Yuki looked over the area in a state of awe as the beauty of the area sank in. He slowly stood up and felt a nice cool breeze blow through his hair. The breeze lifted several white flower petals into the air, which temporarily obscured his sight. Soon the petal floated to the ground allowing the teen to see again.

Instead of an empty garden, he saw a small girl in a white sundress standing in front of a boy of about the same height. The boy had shaggy brown hair that obscured his eyes. The girl had long purple almost black hair. She was standing in front of the boy while a white sun-hat covered her head.

He could see the two were talking but he couldn't hear them. Yuki cautiously stepped closer to them trying not to disturb them. As he approached the group, he tripped. Yuki fell face first onto the ground, scattering flower petals as he hit the dirt.

He looked up in fear that he might've startled the children but saw that they were still talking. Even though he had fallen right next to them. The two seemed to be laughing and the girl smiled. Yuki blushed upon seeing the girl's happy expression. He couldn't understand why, but something about her made his heart beat. He turned to look at the brown haired boy and saw he was in a similar state as himself. He was blushing and it appeared like his words were coming out in stutters.

The little girl apparently found it cute and continued to laugh as the boy's blushing increased. Yuki couldn't help but smile fondly at the scene despite him not even knowing the children. Both of them seemed very familiar though.

Before he knew it, the girl moved closer to the boy and kissed him on the cheek. The boys face went from a tomato to the burning glow of a stoplight. Yuki was actually concerned he might pass out from how much heat he was admitting.

He then felt it. A soft pressure on his face, namely his cheek. Yuki turned to his left but saw no one. "What the…?' he muttered as he placed hand on the spot. The feeling hadn't hurt, it was actually rather pleasant. He turned his head back to the scene of the young children and saw the little girl was blushing as she leaned back from the boy. Said boy's face looked like it was on fire before he took a deep breath.

He puffed out his chest and said something Yuki couldn't here, although it seemed like a declaration of some kind. The boy was blushing while he said it but it was apparent that the girl was more affected as her face turned red. She looked down at the ground while fidgeting. Despite her nervousness, Yuki could still see her smile. She looked back at the young boy before saying something herself.

The young brunette boy grinned like crazy while a faint blush dusted his cheeks. He seemed extremely pleased by the girl declaration before he stretched out his hand with his pinky finger extended. The girl smiled as she imitated the gesture.

The two made a pinky swear on whatever they had promised each other and Yuki couldn't help but smile.

"_It's a promise…Yuki…"_

**BRRRRING! BRRRRING!**

Yuki's eyes opened up to see the familiar blue of his room's ceiling. "Ugh…" he groaned as he sat up. His alarm clock still blared and Yuki picked up a baseball that was sitting on his dresser. With minimum effort he threw the ball at the clock, shattering it.

"Uh oh…" Yuki muttered as he realized he had just destroyed his alarm. He looked down at his hand and flexed it. 'I didn't even throw it that hard…did I?' he thought.

Before he could continue his musing, the door to his room opened up to reveal a rotating mini-gun. The machine roared to life, unleashing a hail of bullets at the startled teen.

"GAAAH!" he screamed as Dying Will flames exploded on his head. He threw up his hand in defense. In response to his action orange flames burned to life around the teen, protecting him with a wall of fire.

The bullets melted as soon as they touched the wall of fire, reducing it them to molten metal.

The machine gun finally died down as it emptied its clip. Yuki's flames died out as he realized the impending danger was over. The boy sighed as his hands dropped to his sides.

"Impressive reflexes. But you scorched your room." Reborn said with a straight face. Yuki looked at his bedroom and realized that there were indeed massive scorch marks.

"EEEHHH!" he screamed out.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Yuki sighed as he stepped out of his front door and looked up at the bright blue sky. "My room is in cinders…" he moped hanging his head.

"What wrong Yuki?" Nanase asked as she and Shana walked towards their friend.

"Yeah! You can't be sad on a beautiful day like this!" Shana added in excitedly.

"My bed burned down…" Yuki moped as he slowly trudged towards his school.

"Oh don't worry you can get another one!" Shana sing-songed as she walked alongside her friend.

"How are you in such a good mood?" Yuki asked looking up from the ground and at his strange friend. "Because today is beautiful!" She said in joy.

Yuki and Nanase sighed as their friend walked ahead of them.

They continued to move towards their high school, conveniently passing by Namimori middle school. As the group passed by the school's gate, a young male voice shouted out.

"Aniki!"

The trio turned around to see a young boy running towards them. He wore the Namimori middle school uniform but it was terribly done. His blazer was wrinkled and rolled up to his elbows. His shirt was tucked inside on the left while the right hung out over his belt. His tie was also crooked. His brown hair was also rather disheveled. His brown eyes held an excited look.

The smiling boy jogged towards the trio before stopping in front of them with a grin. "Hey Aniki!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. Yuki smiled at the 13-year-old boy. "Hey Sun. How are you?"

"I'm great! The sun is shining, not a single dark cloud! Nice cool weather! I couldn't be happier!" He shouted out.

"See! Sun agrees with me!" Shana said as she wrapped her left arm around the young teen's neck. Due to his height (or shortness) his face was being pressed up against the girl's chest causing him to blush a little.

"Uh…S-S-Shana-chan? Y-you're b-b-boobs are touching!" he said while the blush deepened.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry about that." Shana chuckled as she readjusted her position so that the boy's head was above her chest but still in somewhat of a chokehold. "This is better!" Shana said with a grin.

"Stupid breasts…" Nanase muttered as she looked dejectedly at her own chest. Yuki chuckled nervously at the little display, noticing that their actions were drawing the attention of several other students.

Shana paid them no mind as she continued the headlock.

"Ichijima-san!" a voice called out.

The four teens turned their heads to see a young female teen of about Sun's age jogging towards them. Her pace slowed as she saw the high schoolers, or more specifically the older girl keeping Sun locked in a chokehold.

"Uh…" the girl muttered as she stared at Shana. "Hi!" Shana said in a cheery voice and a bright smile.

"Umm…good morning…?" The girl muttered, not sure how to deal with the strange situation.

"Good morning Iana-san!" Sun said revealing a dazzling smile. The girl blushed red upon seeing the boy's smile and began to fidget nervously.

"G-g-good m-m-morning…" she stuttered as her hands trembled. She was holding a small plastic bag and took one last look at it before thrusting it out to the boy and bowing her head.

"Please accept this!"

Sun looked confused for a moment and looked to Yuki and his friends for clarification. Yuki shrugged his shoulders while Shana released the boy and walked over to Nanase who held an equally confused expression.

"Accept what?" Sun asked. Iana looked up, a small blush still covering her cheeks. "A-a-a b-bento I made for y-you! P-please accept it as t-thanks for saving me last night!"

Sun quirked an eyebrow before smiling again. "I didn't do it to be thanked! I did it because someone needed my help! Those guys had it coming! I'm just glad I got there in time before they really hurt you. You're okay right?" Sun asked as concern crept into his voice.

Y-yes! Thank you!" she stuttered, her blush deepening. "B-but…could you…still accept this?" She again offered the bento to Sun who gladly took it. "Sure! It looks delicious!" The boy exclaimed, happily receiving the bento box from the girl.

The girl smiled even wider and possibly brighter before turning around and jogging away. Before she left their sight however she waved goodbye to the boy who waved back.

The three teens looked at the young teen who was smiling at the bento box. "Cool! Second lunch!" he cheered.

"Uh…Sun? You do realize what that was all about right?" Yuki asked looking at the smaller boy. He looked up at his 'Aniki' and smiled.

"Yeah! I got a second lunch!" he said excitedly. The group's sweat dropped as they sighed. "That's not what I meant. Do you know what that bento represents?" Yuki continued. "What? Lunch is lunch!" Sun again declared as he looked at the trio. "Why?"

The group sweat dropped again at the boy's ignorance. The girl, Iana, clearly had a crush on the boy. Yuki, Shana and Nanase sighed in exasperation at their friend's denseness.

After parting ways with their younger friend, the teens headed towards their school.

Unknown to the group a shadowy figure watched their movements as they proceeded towards Namimori high.

**Sorry for the late update, I had a lot on my plate and I hope to introduce some villains in the starting of the next chapter! **


End file.
